


His Persistent Heart

by SeverNSkull



Series: SeverNSkull's KakaObi Week 2019 Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, Happy Ending, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Just Fluff All Around, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Fourth War, This Calls For A Trip To the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull
Summary: Kakashi had planned to take Obito out for his birthday, but unfortunately, he got snowed in at the seasonal Kage Summit. Obito isn't very happy about it so Kakashi decides to make it up to him. Maybe this'll be just what he needed to get that confession off his chest? After all, it is Valentine's Day.





	His Persistent Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: this was meant to be the end of a WIP I'm doing called [How To Say I Love You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539362/chapters/38746088) However, I decided I could best employ it here. Maybe I'll fall back on a similar idea for the ending later, but I hope you enjoy this gift based on the 'it's Obito's birthday' prompt for Day 9 of KakaObi/ObiKaka Week, then again, 'Gift' would work too.

A week earlier, Kakashi had been summoned to a seasonal Kage meeting in Kumogakure. He wasn't quite looking forward to it, as he never looked forward to meetings, but this one, he was reluctant to go to in particular. You see, in about three days from the Kage meeting was Obito's birthday and he had promised to spend time with him and treat him to dinner. Of course, he had an ulterior motive as well, not just to spend time with Obito, but also to finally confess to the feelings he's held for him for a long time. The thought made his stomach do marvelous flips and his cheeks became flushed as he recalled the brushing of hands, their closeness when seated together or working together in their shared kitchen, and the almost kiss that still managed to make his heart skip a beat. Kakashi was head over heels for him, but he hadn't had the strength to confess until now.

 

The day came to leave and Kakashi was slow to get his things together to leave. He had to keep impressions up after all, even though he no longer needed to honor Obito's memory as the man was seated comfortably on the couch, waiting for him to depart.

 

"You know," Obito began, a mischievously impish grin on his lips, "if you never leave, you'll never have to worry about getting back on time, if that's what you're worried about." Kakashi pouted at him. As tempting as it sounded, the Kage meeting was still important and he couldn't brush it off like some of his other responsibilities, no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

"I don't think my assistant would be too happy with me if I took any longer to leave. There's supposed to be a blizzard coming through in the next couple of days after all," Kakashi offered, imaging just how berated he be if he refused to show up to the convoy any longer.

 

"That's a good point," Obito mused with a shrug and leaned against back the couch, his arms stretched across the headrest. His mismatched onyx and sightless-ivory eyes set on Kakashi as he watched him with a look that could be written off as unreadable, but Kakashi recognized it as annoyance. It proceeded in interesting the Hokage, but he brushed it off and decided not to ask. He doubted Obito would tell him what was on his mind anyhow.

 

"I'll be back before the tenth. Don't try to burn the apartment down again," Kakashi teased with a chuckle, receiving a scowl and a grumble from his companion.

 

"You know that was entirely an accident! And for the record, I wasn't  _ trying  _ to burn the apartment down; how was I supposed to know you don't put cupped noodles in the microwave?" Obito retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down into the couch, drawing up the bottom of his hoodie and exposing part of his toned belly. Kakashi needed to get out of here and  _ stop looking at Obito pouting! _ He was too cute!

 

"You mean how were you supposed to know not to put a metal fork in the microwave over a styrofoam cup? Common sense probably," Kakashi hedged once more.

 

"Just get the hell out of here, Bakakashi!" Obito huffed, looking away from him, his cheeks flushed a rosy red. Kakashi shrugged at that and stepped out the door to hear Obito softly say goodbye behind him. "See you in a few days," the Uchiha muttered, and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat before making his chest feel deliciously warm and fluffy. It would be a long couple of days before he finally confessed. He had no idea if he could do it or not, but he hoped for the best.

 

Unfortunately, things didn't go the way Kakashi had wanted. The blizzard he had mentioned to Obito had come and delayed his departure from Kumo back to the village. He had managed to call on Obito's birthday to let him know he'd be headed back the next day, but the Uchiha hardly uttered a word to him. It stung but was well-deserved in Kakashi's mind. He had made a  _ promise _ and he had failed to keep it just like all of the others before. He had to make it up to him somehow, but he hadn't an idea of how.

 

Kakashi spent the rest of Obito's birthday wandering through Kumo with his entourage, seeing the sights and the improvements to the village. He hadn't actually explored the village before, but then again, he could only recall being in Kumo once or twice in his career. Then, an idea dawned on him.  _ Valentine's Day. _ He'd be back in Konoha by then and he'd have the rest of the day off to spend at his leisure until returning to work the day after. Kakashi would take Obito out on Valentine's Day and confess then! Obito certainly wouldn't be happy about Kakashi breaking his promise, but he had never refused to go out anywhere with him before; why start now? 

 

So the plan was set and Kakashi had his sights upon making his confession to the love of his life. 

* * *

 

Kakashi had never once said it aloud, at least not while he believed that the Uchiha was alive. He'd whispered it before, where no one could hear many-a-time before the memorial pillar, even after the war, but now here he was. Obito was right beside him, both breathing and willing to stay here with him for as long as Kakashi wanted him. Sure, they argued and the Uchiha would sometimes leave, but he'd always come back. He'd come home to him. Now, he was beginning to feel the urge to admit it to the man in the flesh. He had to say it eventually and now seemed like as good a time as ever.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the Uchiha asked, stirring him from his musings as he carefully held his nose in one of his books. 

 

"Hmm? I wasn't looking at you," Kakashi replied, trying to sound oblivious and innocent.

 

"I could feel you focusing on me. You were looking, so what is it? What's going on with you? You haven't thrown a single insult my way and you've let me drag you around everywhere," Obito pointed out with a mouthful of his favorite treat. He hummed for a moment before swallowing and raising a curious brow at him. "What are you planning?"

 

"Well, I-" Kakashi honestly had no idea how to respond. Obito calling him out was not a part of his small semblance of a plan so he tried to focus his attention on something nearby. His eyes landed on the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Oh. Would you look at that? Is that new?"

 

Obito turned to glance in the same direction and then turned back to Kakashi. "The Yamanaka Flower Shop? What the hell are you talking about? That's been there for ages." But Kakashi didn't pay attention and went inside anyways while Obito waited irritably outside. He seemed to have no idea what was going on with Kakashi and for that the Hatake was grateful. He may be the leader of the village and a skilled shinobi, but when it came to romance outside of Jiraiya's novels he was clueless. 

 

It didn't take him long to spot what he was looking for but it took several minutes to make his purchase with as packed as the shop was. The late Inoichi's widow was manning the register while her daughter, Ino was keeping the flowers and bouquets stocked. "Ooh! Magnolia? That must be for someone very special and deserving of one," the older woman cooed kindly. "She'll love this. You know what they say, 'You should give a magnolia to a beautiful woman deserving of one!'"

 

"Well, they're certainly deserving of one at least," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. If Obito heard that, he'd go into an absolute rage. He'd never hear the end of it.

 

Kakashi didn't miss the young kunoichi by the daffodils looking curiously out the window at Obito standing broodingly in front of the shop, glaring at Kakashi through the glass. They were still the target of most of the village's gossip it seemed. He quickly finished paying for the flower and left the shop to join back up with the Uchiha. 

 

"What were you doing in there? If I know how long the Yamanaka's shop has been here, surely an old man like y-" Kakashi cut him off by putting the flower in front of his face making Obito back up a few paces to take it in. "What's this?"

 

"It's a magnolia. I- Um... well, it's for you," Kakashi said, somewhat flustered even as the Uchiha cautiously and rather gently grasped the flower. He looked skeptically between the flower and his companion.

 

"What does a magnolia mean?"

 

Ah yeah, he forgot that he told Obito the meanings of some of his favorite flowers. The Uchiha probably knew what he was up about by that so he tried to play it cool. "I don't quite remember about magnolias, but I don't think I have to have a reason to give someone a flower that reminds me of them. Do I?" Kakashi answered, adding his own question to the mix.

 

Obito looked it over carefully and Kakashi noted a dusting of pink across his cheeks before he raised it closer to his face and inhaled the soft, subtle scent. "To be honest, it does kind of remind me of the Juubi," he murmured before the two began their pace once more on their walk through the village. 

 

That bit about the Juubi was interesting though. "How so?"

 

"The scales kind of look the same as the petals and when I go into my head to talk to it, it smells kind of like this too," Obito answered, twirling the flower close to his face and occasionally smelling it. "I like it though. It's... not horrible or overly cliche like roses or orchids. So thanks, I guess..."

 

Kakashi beamed behind the mask. Obito thanked him for something! Good thing he didn't know any of the meanings behind it, but still, it felt good to be beside the man he loved. Even if he wasn't aware of his feelings.

 

As they continued on their way, Obito began to glare at the growing stream of couples in annoyance. "Why are there so many couples out this evening? Disgusting," he grumbled, still holding the flower, but having come closer to Kakashi's side to avoid the crowd. 

 

"Hmm... maybe it's the full moon?" Kakashi suggested, loath to admit today's date. That would only mean cluing Obito in on this being a date. Or a sort of date? He wanted to call it a date, but it was better if he just imagined it, knowing the Uchiha might not enjoy that prospect too much. 

 

"No. No. That can't be it. What  _ day _ is it? It there a couples event today or something?" Obito pondered, growing frustrated as they avoided more people. Kakashi just shrugged as he read over the same line of text in his book once more, his heart pounding against his chest. "What do you mean by that?! You're the Hokage, Bakakashi. You should know already!" 

 

"It slipped my mind," he muttered, inwardly thanking whatever gods were watching over him that Obito was just as oblivious as he was as a boy. 

 

"Some help you are!" The Uchiha just scoffed at him and began counting on a gloved hand before freezing in his path. "Oh shit." Kakashi stopped too, looking back at him, trying to school his expression in an attempt to reveal nothing. "Is this Valentine's Day?"

 

"No."

 

"Shut up, Kakashi! Obviously, it is. Just look around!" he snapped at his companion, gesturing with a hand at all the advertisements and couples strolling past them. "Clearly you're aware of what day it is, so why did you-" The Uchiha stopped and Kakashi had to hold his breath as he waited for Obito to explode and leave him, possibly forever. But he seemed calmer than before and thoughtful like he was going over the events of today. Then he turned his gaze to the magnolia flower in his hand and back to the other man. Kakashi was all nerves at this point, waiting for the final blow. 

 

"Is... Is this a date?" Obito asked softly, gauging the Sixth Hokage's expression. In an instant, Kakashi's face had bloomed into a vibrant shade of red. 

 

"M-Maybe?"

 

Obito looked at him as though he didn't believe him in the slightest. "Maybe? Maybe you need to give a more exact answer." He crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Well... I... I didn't want you to know that I-" Kakashi couldn't finish. It was too embarrassing. Sure, it was easy to go along with the gossip of the village to annoy the Uchiha, but actually admitting his feelings? No way! Too hard! Abort mission.

 

"Hey, Bakakashi!" Obito barked, coming into his personal space and standing before him with his arms still crossed over his chest. "Do you like me or not?"

 

"Well, yes- But as a friend! Wait, no! Um- As a... um... more than as a friend?" Kakashi answered tremulously. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just say it?  _ 'Obito! I love you!' _ That's it! That would be all he had to say and then Obito would make his choice on whether he felt the same or not.  

 

"Then why didn't you say that before?" Obito grumbled.

 

This was not going any of the ways Kakashi had imagined it to. Well, sort of? Not how he imagined today to go anyhow. "I didn't think you'd feel the same way or I didn't want you to leave. One of those two," he answered honestly. Obito scoffed and grabbed the Hokage by the arm, dragging him along after him. "What are you doing?"

 

"You don't think I like you back so I'm going to prove it to you," the Uchiha grumbled, his cheeks dusted with the same shade of pink as before. Kakashi smiled softly and slipped out of Obito's grasp enough to where they could lock fingers instead. 

 

"Then lead the way."

 

And after a long night together, Kakashi lay beside his best friend and newly turned lover, admiring the way the moonlight hit the unmarred left side of his face. He looked peaceful and calm as their bodies lay tangled beneath the covers. 

 

Kakashi couldn't count the number of times he had told the Uchiha that he loved him in their moments of passion. Obito had been flustered by it at first, but soon he could do nothing but say the same and Kakashi had to admit that love was a good look on his Uchiha. He could only hope that he'd be able to give him that love until the very end.

 


End file.
